


coffee shops and maid cafes

by winter_mao_flower



Series: Nayuren Week 2020 [2]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, coffee shop AU, garupa girls make a cameo, no beta we just die, sentai cameo if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_mao_flower/pseuds/winter_mao_flower
Summary: Nayuta isn't quite sure what...whatever god out there had planned for him.Whatever it was, it probably wasn’t him working part time at a coffee shop and having to stare at his boyfriend in a maid dress at the entrance.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Series: Nayuren Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022374
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	coffee shops and maid cafes

Nayuta isn't quite sure what...whatever god out there had planned for him.

Whatever it was, it probably wasn’t him working part time at a coffee shop and having to stare at his boyfriend in a maid dress at the entrance.

Ren was wearing a face mask with a cute cat design- likely to prevent people from knowing that it was him. But _come on_ who else had fluffy blue hair and bright purple eyes like his? Maybe more people than he knew (he didn’t know a lot of people), but here they were. Just...staring at each other and he _knows_ Ren recognized him because he did the thing with his eyes when he saw him. The sparkly thing.

Neither of them said anything for a few moments, likely hoping they wouldn’t have to talk about...whatever was going on here. Nayuta _would_ talk to him about this later, probably, because in what world would this situation even happen? This one, apparently.

“...What would you like to order?” If his temporary coworkers noticed the amount of softness in his strained voice as he struggled to treat Ren like any other customer, they didn’t say anything. Which was good because he didn’t need them poking into his business.

“Oh! Um.” Ren shuffled towards the counter, his ears red. “T-Ten coffees please...um...three of them with a lot of cream and sugar, two black, and the rest are the house brew.”

Why is Ren ordering ten coffees of varying levels of sweetness in a maid dress. Nayuta has _so_ many questions but especially towards whoever was putting him in this situation. What the fuck was this. What was going on right now and was this even real? This couldn’t be fucking real.

“...Got it.” Nayuta turned around and grit his teeth as he made Ren’s order and gave it to him.

“T-Thank you-” Ren bit his tongue, most likely trying to prevent himself from saying Nayuta’s name.

God this was a disaster.

Once Ren left, Nayuta resisted the urge to hold his head in his hands and he simply let out a large sigh before one of his coworkers prodded him. “Do you...like that maid?”

Why was he being questioned on whether or not he liked his boyfriend by a stranger who he didn’t even know for a whole two days. But, considering Ren needed to hide his identity, Nayuta had to think about his response carefully.

“It’s none of your fucking business if I do.”

Nailed it. Just like how he nailed- no he shouldn't be thinking about that at work.

“Woah there...I was just asking.” His coworker gave him a light pat on the shoulder and Nayuta glared at him, causing them to raise their hands up. “Oh la la~ You’ll never get someone like that you know.”

Nayuta wanted to laugh. Because unfortunately for _this_ person whose name he didn’t even remember, he _has_ someone and it was his boyfriend who had just walked in with his maid outfit.

But instead of laughing at his coworker’s words, he gave a soft snort and just didn’t respond. 

* * *

_hey ren [Nayuta]_

_what the fuck [Nayuta]_

_[Ren] um_

_[Ren] part time job_

_[Ren] you too nayuta-kun?_

_. [Nayuta]_

_yes [Nayuta]_

_[Ren] i,,,see_

_okay but why the fuck did you just [Nayuta]_

_come in here and order ten coffees [Nayuta]_

_[Ren] my boss asked me to pick up some coffee for the others_

_[Ren] i couldn’t figure out how to work the online app_

_… [Nayuta]_

_fine [Nayuta]_

_[Ren] um_

_[Ren] nayuta-kun_

_[Ren] did you_

_[Ren] likeseeingmeinthemaiddressthough_

Nayuta genuinely could not take this anymore. He almost threw his phone against the wall but realized that he was supposed to be saving money for Ren’s present for their anniversary- _not_ spending more money on phone repairs. So he just...gripped his phone tightly. Before slowly typing a response, trying not to give away the fact that maybe he liked it a little...just a little.

_i thought you were cute [Nayuta]_

_[Ren] !_

_[Ren] that's good (´･ω･`)_

_[Ren] oh also nayuta-kun!_

_[Ren] when I'm working you have to call me akira_

_[Ren] that's my alternate name at work_

_okay [Nayuta]_

_[Ren] ah! it's getting late_

_[Ren] goodnight nayuta-kun!_

_[Ren] (*^▽^*)_

_night [Nayuta]_

Nayuta didn't sleep peacefully that night. How could he?

* * *

Ren walked into his workplace and carefully put on his maid dress, a flush rising up to his cheeks as he remembered that Nayuta thought he was cute in it. Though, he did wonder if his boyfriend really liked the maid dress and was too embarrassed to say it...maybe that was the case, but he didn’t want to ask him directly. To ask him directly...

Ren immediately shook his head. Well, if Nayuta _did_ secretly like it...maybe when he was done working for his part time job here he could ask for a spare one.

“Akira-kun!” His coworker had greeted him cheerfully, snapping him out of his thoughts. Ren nearly forgot he was supposed to go by 'Akira’ here.

“Oh...Sumire-san.” Ren smiled. “You're energetic again today.”

“Yep! It's good to have a lot of energy, especially when working.” Sumire tilted her head. “What were you thinking about before I snapped you out of it? You looked like you were in rea~lly deep thought.”

Ren didn't even get to answer before one of the other coworkers spoke. “He's probably got a crush on that new grumpy part timer at the coffee shop nearby. My friend told me there's a lot of tension between them.”

“...” Ren didn't know how to explain that, no he didn't have a crush on Nayuta, he was _in love_ with him and dating him. So he just...didn’t say anything and hoped the topic would go away on its own.

Sumire, however, took it in stride. “Oh! Akira-kun you should confess to him if you like him!”

W-What.

“Um- Sumire-san, I don't…” He couldn't say he didn't _like_ Nayuta, because again, they were dating and saying he doesn't like Nayuta even indirectly feels...wrong. “It's not like that.” Ren settles for this response instead. 

Sumire blinked curiously. “Hm? Then, what is it like?”

Oh no.

“Um.” _Now_ how does he respond? “W-We just met so, I can't like him in that way.” He's getting desperate and it's most likely very obvious that he was lying. Lying was never Ren's strong point.

“Hmm…” The other maids who had also overheard looked at him with suspicious and knowing looks. Oh...oh no. Ren knew that look. They were going to plan something for him.

On one hand, it was nice to know that the maids cared so much- they tried hard to act like family to each other after all. On the other hand…he was already dating Nayuta and he’s _sure_ that the other would get annoyed by all their attempts to get them together.

Well, he would only be working here for three more weeks, so hopefully they would pass by without too much incident.

He was wrong.

* * *

It's been a full week since he's been at this part time job. Nayuta's ready to quit right now- if it weren't for the fact that he needed to save up money for Ren’s present, he would've been long gone.

“This has to be the hundredth time I've seen you this week..”

“Aha...yeah.” Ren awkwardly scratched his cheek under the face mask. “...Sorry.”

He grumbled softly. “It's not your fault, don't apologize.”

“Right. Um…” His boyfriend kept glancing at the menu, as if deciding what he should get, again, for the third time that day alone. These maids must be really caffeinated.

“You don't have to order anything if they just told you to come see me.” Nayuta sighed in mild irritation - not directed towards Ren though - as he called out to one of the other workers- Noel, the same one that kept teasing him _all the time_. “Hey, take the counter for a bit.”

Not even waiting for a response, he left the counter and nodded towards the entrance. Ren blinked before realizing what was going on and they both walked outside of the coffee shop, leaning against the wall.

“...So, why'd you take up the part time job?” His voice was softer, no irritation in his voice.

“I needed the money and they needed help.” Ren lightly scratched his cheek. “I've been spending it on karaoke a lot recently and it's a little expensive here...but! I'm working hard to save it.” His eyes sparkled and Nayuta carefully ruffled his hair, making sure not to mess it up too much.

“I see.”

“What about Nayuta-kun?”

Nayuta glanced at Ren. “Me?” He then moved his eyes to idly watch the cars pass by as he tried to think of a response, speaking vaguely. “I also needed money. I can't rely on just the band's funds for things.” 

“I see…” Ren nodded. “I understand.”

They stood there in silence, just watching the cars drive by. The silence wasn't uncomfortable. It was nice, actually. Not having to talk to customers for once was a comfort on its own- for both of them.

Nayuta felt his phone vibrate and he opened it, seeing a text from Ren, who glanced at him to see if he was reading. Mildly confused, he looked at his phone.

_[Ren] can I go to your place tonight?_

He stared at his phone, then back at Ren, then back at his phone as he started typing.

_sure [Nayuta]_

_is there a specific reason [Nayuta]_

_[Ren] just want to spend time with you_

Nayuta felt himself melt a little inside at that and ruffled Ren's hair again, putting his phone away. “We should get back to work. I'm sure this was enough fuel for the gossip in both our jobs.”

“Ahaha…” Ren frowned. “Sor-”

He put his finger on Ren's lips. “No, don't wanna hear it. I already said it wasn't your fault so you don't have to apologize.”

“...Okay! Then, I'll see you, Nayuta-kun.”

“Right.”

Nayuta walked back inside and immediately glared at Noel, who wiggled his eyebrows. He almost forgot about him. Almost.

“Soooo...how-”

“None of your damn business.”

Noel shook his head. “Well, at least I don't have to worry about you not being able to date Akira-kun.”

Who the fuck was Akira- oh right. Ren's maid name.

Nayuta snorted softly. “And why's that?”

“You become much more soft and tender when you're with him, and he seems to like you too.”

Yeah no shit- it's because they were already dating. He, of course, didn’t say that outloud, Nayuta only crossed his arms, looking away with a soft “tch.” He had two more weeks left here- he could do this...maybe.

Unless he decided to strangle one of his coworkers (read: Noel) here.

When he finally got off of work and headed to his apartment, he found Ren already there and standing outside his door.

Nayuta stared at him. “I gave you my spare key. You didn't have to wait for me.”

Ren blinked before checking his pockets and fishing out the key, his mouth turning into a ‘O’ and then laughing softly. “I forgot about that…”

...His laugh was as cute as ever- it somehow felt like a long time since he’s heard Ren laugh.

“...Well it’s fine.” He grumbled under his breath as he unlocked the door. “Let’s go.”

Once they were both inside, Ren immediately threw himself into his bed, making himself comfortable. 

Nayuta sighed as he walked towards the bed where Ren was. “Are you not planning t- Hey!” He fell onto the bed - half on top of Ren actually - as Ren grabbed his wrist to pull him down.

“Nayuta-kun...missed you…” Ren yawned softly, slowly blinking at him. It was cute...but-

He blinked in confusion. “We just saw each other?”

“Mm...but it's different while we're at work.”

“...Yeah, you're right.” Nayuta sighed tiredly, feeling a headache come at just the thought of his coworker’s faces. “I've got two weeks left, what about you?”

“Me too.”

They stared at each other, eyebrows raised.

“Huh. That’s a nice coincidence.” He shifted to move off of his boyfriend so he could readjust himself. That is, before Ren immediately pulled him back and into a hug, resting his head under Nayuta’s chin and nuzzling his face into his chest. “...What are you doing?”

“I wanted a hug.” Ren looked up at him with a soft smile. “I missed being able to touch you freely like this.”

“!” Nayuta felt his face heat up as he glanced away from Ren. How was Ren able to say things like that so easily...he would never be able to understand. Like a fool, he decided to change the topic. “Are you hungry?”

“Mmm...no, not really. Today was one of the maid’s birthdays so we ate a lot.” Ren nuzzled into his chest as Nayuta carefully ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. “Did you need to eat?”

“Nah, not that hungry.”

Ren pouted. “Nayuta-kun you should eat even if you’re not hungry…”

“Then the same goes for you.” His mouth twitched into a half smirk as his boyfriend’s eyes widened before blinking.

“Oh.”

“Gotcha.” Nayuta allowed himself to grin and ruffle Ren’s hair. “Now before we go sleep, let me at least make dinner for you. It won't be anything too fancy though.”

“Ah- thank you Nayuta-kun.” Ren let him go and sat up, wrapped in the blankets as Nayuta walked over to the kitchen.

“Don't want us to wake up in the middle of the night hungry.” He grabbed some eggs from the fridge and started cooking.

As Nayuta cooked, he could hear Ren hum a song to himself. It was unfamiliar to him. That’s- not to say that he knows all of Argonavis’ songs by heart now. Nope. He doesn't.

“New song?”

“Yeah! It's a nice song. We're gonna sing it at the Star Rose Live Event.”

Star Rose Live...ah, Gyroaxia would be there too. Along with two other bands- girl bands. It wasn't a very large event, but it was one that picked out band's that were relatively popular. Nayuta wonders if he should make a new song too, to surprise Ren. Gyroaxia needed a new song anyway.

“Dinner's ready.” He put the eggs onto a plate, moving it to the table along with (suspiciously fresh) rice.

They quietly ate dinner together, took turns showering and getting ready for bed. It was very nice- all this...domestic stuff. Nayuta found himself imagining a future where they could truly be together, but he quickly pushed those thoughts away. It was too early to even be thinking about it. They were just getting started with their band careers after all.

“Nayuta-kun.”

“Hm?”

Ren smiled softly at him. “I just wanted to say your name.”

“...” Nayuta sighed fondly and ruffled Ren's hair. “Good night, Ren.”

“Mn. Good night.”

* * *

Ren wasn't being sent off to the coffee shop as often anymore since things started to get busy and he was one of the more popular maids, for some reason. Which should've been a relief for both him and Nayuta since they didn't have to see each other while Ren was in his part time job clothes (Ren still wonders if Nayuta secretly likes seeing him in the maid dress).

But he kind of missed being able to see Nayuta every day.

He let out a soft sigh as he entered the break room, resting his head on his hand, taking out his phone before jumping upon receiving a harsh pat on the shoulders.

“Boo!” Sumire appeared from behind him and Ren blinked, eyes wide before realizing that, yes this was Sumire.

“S-Sumire-san? You startled me…”

“Hehe~ Well, you looked pretty deep in thought, is something wrong? Ah! I’m not good for thinking of solutions so I can’t help you much if there is something wrong! Um- But I can listen!”

Ren shook his head, laughing softly before answering. “Mmm...no, not really.”

“I see! Well if you do have any problems you can talk to one of the senpais here! They give _really_ good advice!” Sumire grinned as she placed her hands on her hips.

“...Okay, I’ll keep that in mind.” He had a soft smile on his face before one of the other maids came in.

“Akira-kun, there’s a customer for y- oh wait you just got your break. I can tell them to wait?”

“No! It’s fine.” Ren stood up and walked over to the maid. “Which table?”

“The booth in the corner, number 17.”

“Okay!” He took his notepad with him and went to go to the table, before freezing as he got there, seeing who it was. “Ah…”

Nayuta looked like he didn’t want to be here at all, and once he saw Ren, he just stared at him. Ren stared back. The silence became prolonged before Nayuta brought out his phone, quickly typing a message. He felt his phone vibrate and he glanced around before reaching to check it.

_[Nayuta] if you call me ‘Master’ I’ll murder someone_

Ren frantically texted back.

_it’s a part of my job,,, [Ren]_

_i might be able to get away with referring to you with [Ren]_

_-sama [Ren]_

_instead? [Ren]_

Nayuta had his head in his hands before typing on his phone again.

_[Nayuta] i’ll manage through that i guess_

They put their phones away and continued to awkwardly glance away before Ren eventually coughed and held up the notepad and pen. “Um. Is there anything you’d like to drink, N-Nayuta...sama…” He felt his face heat up as he said that, and he could see Nayuta try very hard to hide his own red face. This was a mess. _They_ were a mess.

His boyfriend grumbled softly, “Just get me some water…”

“R-Right. Um. Make sure to look through the menu thoroughly, N...Nayuta-sama…” Feeling his face heat up again, he quickly left to go get Nayuta's water- not turning back to see his reaction.

“Akira-kun, your face is red.” Sumire blinked as she poked at his cheek. “Do you have a fever?”

“N-No...I'm fine, don't worry about me.”

“If you say so!”

One of the other maids called out to her, “Sumire! We need you over here!”

“Coming!” Sumire smiled at him. “Good luck, Akira-kun!”

“R...Right.” Ren quickly made his way back to Nayuta's table with the water, carefully setting it down. “Mas-” He stopped himself right then and there, gently slapping his own cheeks. 

Nayuta's eyes twitched. Oh he noticed his slip up. Quickly moving on from that, he pretended as if he didn’t almost call his boyfriend ‘Master.’ “...Nayuta-sama...are you ready to order?”

He grit his teeth, handing him the menu. “Just get me an omelette…”

“R-Right. Okay. That's it?”

“Yeah.” Nayuta sighed. “Noel dragged me here after lunch so I'm not that hungry.”

“Ah, I see. Then I'll go and get your food.”

Ren was banned from the kitchen, so all he could do was tell them Nayuta’s order and let the chefs take care of it. Usually everyone would take turns, but after Ren almost burned down the cafe and destroyed the kitchen he wasn’t allowed in there ever since. He just wasn’t cut out for cooking- he wasn’t even allowed to try and he thinks that’s fair. There’s always something that goes wrong whenever he tries to cook but he doesn’t know what it is.

Maybe the cooking gods just disliked him.

“Akira-kun, it’s ready.” The chef handed the omelette to him and they smiled. “There’s the bottle of ketchup so you can do the usual thing of writing the customer’s name on it.”

Oh. Ren forgot about that part.

“R-Right. Thank you.” He took the omelette and ketchup bottle and made his way to Nayuta’s table. Once he was there, he set the omelette down and carefully took the bottle out, not even being able to open it before the other spoke.

“If you’re going to write my name all cute with a heart at the end just. Don’t.”

“N-Nayuta-sama it’s a part of the job...um...would it be fine if I just drew a cat then?”

“...Fine.” 

Ren carefully drew the cat and smiled before nodding. “There you go.”

“...thanks.” Nayuta mumbled and grabbed the spoon, and it was right then that Sumire walked by, impeccable timing as always.

“Oh? Akira-kun, aren’t you supposed to feed him?”

Ren and Nayuta froze, the both of them staring at each other as Sumire happily walked by, continuing to work, likely not realizing that, well. Now Ren had to feed Nayuta personally and Nayuta didn’t look like he was having a good time here. Which was entirely fair- this wasn’t the type of place Nayuta _would_ go to and seeing each other like this...it was something he likely didn’t want to get used to.

“Um.” He lightly scratched his cheek. “Nayuta-sama it looks like I...have to feed you?”

Nayuta looked like he wanted to slam his head against the table. He mumbled through gritted teeth, but Ren was close enough to where he could hear what Nayuta was saying. “I can’t even eat my damn omelette in peace. I'm going to _kill_ Noel later.”

“Ahaha…” Ren laughed dryly before he slowly moved to sit next to Nayuta. “Um...just bear with it for a while.”

He sighed. “I don't have much of a choice do I?”

Ren scooped up a piece of the omelette and held it over his hand. “S...Say aah?”

“No.” Nayuta sighed, covering the upper part of his face with his hand before opening his mouth.

He carefully fed Nayuta and as the other chewed, Ren could feel his face heat up for some reason. Nayuta also seemed to be embarrassed- if the red ears said anything.

They had to do this until the omelette was finished...

“And we're done…” Ren suppressed a sigh of relief. “Um...do you want your check now, Nayuta-sama?”

“Please. I need to get out of here.”

“I'll be right back then.” Ren got out of the seat and gave Nayuta a small smile before quickly getting the check and speed walking his way back to his boyfriend. “Here you go.”

Nayuta handed him some cash after looking at the price, standing up afterwards. “Keep the rest.” The other mumbled softly- in a way that Ren could barely hear. “This isn't my money anyway.”

“Eh?”

“It's nothing. I'll see you later.”

“...Right! Bye then, Nayuta-kun.”

* * *

Finally. It was the last day of work and there were almost no customers which was amazing actually. Usually the place would be packed to the brim with people he didn't want to talk to.

Nayuta hoped things stayed this way for today at least. He wanted out.

“Nayu-” Ah. It was that sparkly boom boom bitch.

“Tch. Who said you could call me by my first name?” Nayuta glared at him and Noel raised his hands up.

The shiny man let out a low whistle, “Asahi-kun don't be so mean.”

“Noel, what crazy plan do you have this time? This is his last day working here.” Umika pursed her lips. “Please don't tell me you're going to send them to Paris.”

Noel nodded. “I was considering it actually.”

The fuck?

_“Noel.”_ Umika had her head in her hands.

Honestly Nayuta wanted to do the same. Who the fuck just schedules a trip to Paris for two people who, to their knowledge, weren't together yet. Noel, apparently.

He couldn’t even sigh in exasperation. “You're fucking insane.”

“Non, not insane.”

Umika stared at him. “You _are_ insane. No normal sane person would try to get two people together by sending them to _Paris_ . From _Japan_ . That trip is _expensive._ ”

Kairi put his finger on his lips before extending it to Umika’s. “Shh...it’s his money going down the drain anyway.”

Noel frowned, “For a good cause!”

Nayuta closed his eyes and rubbed at his temples. God these people were a lively bunch. _Especially_ Noel. At least the others left him alone for the most part except for the occasional teasing. The only person who didn’t speak about his love life at all was Touma. Bless Touma. He was the only person he could stand here.

Speaking of Touma, the chef was sliding over a bag filled with the food he made earlier.

Touma patted his shoulder and spoke softly, “Here. Enjoy this with your boyfriend.” He left after he said that and Nayuta turned around so fast he almost got whiplash. He knew? He knew and never said anything all this time? What the fuck?

“Oh, Akira-kun, how are you?” Kairi was the one that greeted Nayuta’s boyfriend first.

“Um...fine.” Luckily for Nayuta, Ren was in his normal clothes and not that maid outfit. However, there was a maid next to him, still in uniform.

“I guess we should let Asahi-kun go.” Noel had his hands behind his head, winking at him.

Nayuta sighed and tossed his apron on the counter before taking the bag and walking towards Ren. He grabbed Ren by the collar and kissed him right then and there. Ren’s eyes widened in surprise before kissing him back. He heard whistles from his now former coworkers and he stuck up his middle finger at them without looking.

Once they parted from the kiss, he glared at them. “Remember when you said I’d never be able to get anyone? I have a boyfriend and we’ve been dating for almost a full year now. Fuck off.”

At this revelation, they blinked at him before chaos erupted. Noel fell to the floor, head in his hands, Kairi almost fell off the counter, and Umika dropped the towel she was holding. The maid that was with Ren smiled widely and had very sparkly eyes. “Really?! Congratulations! Akira-kun you should’ve told me!”

Ren, “Aha…”

Touma was the only calm one in the room, nodding at Nayuta’s words. “I know.”

“You _knew_?!” Noel suddenly stood up before pointing at Touma, a look of disbelief on his face. “You knew and you didn’t tell me.”

Umika had her hands on her hips as she looked at Noel. “So you did all of this for _nothing!_ ”

Noel sounded utterly defeated, “No…”

Kairi pat Noel on the shoulder. “Next time, Noel.”

“There _is_ no next time you're all dating someone already and Touma-kun is _married._ ”

“I'm actually engaged to Keii-chan already.” Kairi held up his hand. “You're a step behind us, Noel.”

“Is there any other world ending news that I need to know about?”

Umika, “Noel…”

Nayuta ignored whatever was going on over there and looked at Touma, who was now at the counter. “How'd you know we were dating?”

Touma's eyes softened. “You look at your boyfriend the same way I look at my wife.”

And Nayuta doesn't know how to react to that. 

_Did_ he look at Ren like that? In a way that showed love in its purest form? He's seen the loving way Touma looks at his wife - she came to visit at some point, someone like her fit Touma actually - and how much he obviously cared. That was Touma though.

_Nayuta_ on the other hand...he…did he really look at Ren with so much affection? He thought he was bad at it- knows he's bad at it actually.

“...Really?” He couldn't say a lot in response, still a little stunned.

“Yeah. You really love him a lot.”

“...tch.” Nayuta only took Ren's hand and dragged the other out, not missing the way Touma had a hint of a smile.

“Nayuta-kun, where are we going?”

“...My place. I'm tired.”

* * *

It was the day of the Star Rose Live event, and they were the first ones to arrive- they were all in the lobby after getting changed in their respective waiting room.

“I can't wait to perform our new song…” Ren smiled just at the thought of it.

“Yeah, Wataru and Rio really worked hard on this song.” Yuuto grinned as he gently ruffled Wataru’s hair.

“Hey- Yuu, the stylists are going to get mad if you do that.”

“Ah- right, I forgot.”

Banri, “Gee...you two could at least get a room…”

Rio looked around before speaking, “You should tell that to Ren.”

“Ren…?” Wataru blinked and also looked around. “Wait where is he?”

Rio snorted softly. “Where else?”

Ren was indeed where Nayuta was after the other had finished getting ready for the stage. He almost immediately held his boyfriend's hand before realizing that they were still in public and pretended to...observe Nayuta's hand instead. No one would notice he hoped.

Nayuta didn't seem to mind and just let him look at his hand. “Ren.”

“Nayuta-kun.” Ren smiled at him. “I'm excited to see the other two bands. Their names were Poppin’ Party and Roselia, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I wonder what they're like…”

And then Ren heard a voice that was all too familiar.

“Wah! It's Akira-kun!”

The other bands looked at each other in confusion while Nayuta stiffened - likely never wanting to hear that name being associated with Ren ever again - and Ren...he slowly turned around and almost fell backwards when Sumire jumped onto him.

“S-Sumire-san...it's nice to see you too…” Ren quickly pat Summer's back, feeling the gazes of literally everyone there.

Sumire seemed to have gotten the hint and jumped backwards. “Oh, sorry! I got too excited- I haven't seen you since we last worked there. Hehe…” She perked up upon noticing Nayuta (who was...right behind Ren). “I didn't know the two of you were in bands!”

“Y-Yeah.” Ren lightly scratched his cheek. “We're both the vocalists for our bands.”

“No way! Me too!” Sumire took Ren's hands and shook them rapidly. “I'm the vocalist for Poppin’ Party!”

“Ah...I'm the vocalist for Argonavis and Nayuta-kun’s the vocalist for Gyroaxia.”

“Wooooaaaaaah! I've heard Gyroaxia's songs before, Arisa listens to them a lot.”

“Said who?!” The girl who Ren assumed was Arisa was pinching the bridge of her nose. “Anyway, how do you even know them?”

“Sumire-san worked at the same place as I did...she was really energetic while we were over there, she always brought the mood up.”

“Yeah yeah! But Akira-kun was _way_ more popular, he got a lot of tips!”

“Can we- can we backtrack a little bit?” Wataru looked hopelessly lost- as did everyone else really.

“ _Kasumi_ , do you seriously not know his actual name?” Arisa emphasized her name and Sumire- Kasumi responded, as cheerful as ever.

“Nope!”

Ren quickly reintroduced himself before Arisa could burst out in exasperation. “I'm Nanahoshi Ren, it's nice to meet you Kasumi-san.”

“Oh! Ren-kun it's nice to properly meet you.”

Yuuto was still lost, “What do you mean coworker?”

Banri's eyes shifted to give Ren a knowing look before making an 'ok’ sign with his hand and Ren wanted to know _when_ Banri ever saw him working at the maid cafe.

Unfortunately him keeping that secret was for naught.

Nayuta, likely deciding that he was _too_ tired, vaguely gestured. “They worked at a maid cafe together.”

“They what?!” Two out of the four bands exclaimed in response, Gyroaxia and Roselia just having raised eyebrows.

“Ahaha…” Ren laughed awkwardly.

“Wait.” Reon pointed at Nayuta. “How do _you_ know?”

Kasumi took the liberty to respond. “He worked at the coffee shop across from us! Oh- speaking of which.” She turned to face them again, eyes sparkling. “It's your first anniversary together soon, right?”

Nayuta pinched the bridge of his nose. “...”

Ren decided to quietly respond since _that_ news was dropped suddenly. “It's...today, actually.”

There was a moment of silence. Then all the bands there exclaimed in shock and disbelief. Even Roselia who, admittingly, had nothing to do with whatever was going on here.

_“What?!”_

“Wait a second.” Yuuto had his head in his hands. “A _year_?”

“Y-Yeah…” Ren lightly scratched his cheek. “I...thought I was being obvious.”

“Apparently they didn't suspect a thing for a year.” Nayuta deadpanned before turning to Gyroaxia. “Actually how do _you_ guys not know?”

Miyuki vaguely gestured. “We knew there was _something_ going on between you two, but we didn’t know that you were _dating_.”

“You guys were dating for a whole _year_ and none of us knew…” Yuuto looked like he was having an existential crisis.

Ren watched as Nayuta rubbed at his temples. “I’m surrounded by idiots.”

“Aha…” He laughed awkwardly before turning to the girl bands. “Sorry about uh...this.”

One of the members of Roselia finally spoke- the light purple haired girl. “...Don’t think we expected to hear all this.”

The teal haired girl spoke next. “...It feels like we’re at a family reunion but have nothing to do with the family so we’re just...here.”

Kenta pushed up his glasses, diverting the topic. “Well, it looks like it’s almost time for us to head onto stage. Let’s save this discussion for later.”

Nayuta mumbled lowly- at a volume to where only Ren could hear. “Like hell we’re gonna be discussing anything.”

Knowing Nayuta, that probably meant as soon as they were done performing, they’d leave together immediately.

* * *

They did indeed leave immediately as they were done performing. Nayuta sent a short and quick text to Kenta so that he could at least tell the others. He didn’t need unnecessary worrying. After getting...whatever they needed from their respective vans, including their presents for each other, they rode a taxi to Nayuta’s place.

After arriving at his apartment, they both sat on the bed, eyeing each other’s presents before carefully handing them to each other.

“I wasn’t sure what I should get you, but…” Ren trailed off, before shaking his head. “Happy first anniversary! I hope you like the present, Nayuta-kun!”

“...Same to you.”

Once they opened their presents, he blinked as he lifted up the necklace he received. There were two music notes on the necklace- one with a red jewel and the other with a blue one. Looking into the box once more, he also saw coupons for karaoke. A small smile made its way onto his face as he turned to face his boyfriend, who’s eyes were wide and sparkling.

“Isn't this Star Gold's transformation item?! I thought they were sold out! They're really rare to find now!”

“...Really?” Nayuta honestly had no clue.

“Yeah! Did they restock on them? Wah...Star Gold is _super_ cool…the members of Star Five don’t know Star Gold’s identity but the audience does! And and!” Ren continued to fawn over the transformation item as Nayuta listened in mild confusion. 

He didn't get Ren's excitement over these toku shows, but he could at least listen to him ramble.

Then, he was suddenly hugged by his boyfriend, falling over to lay down on the bed with Ren on top of him. “Thank you, Nayuta-kun!”

“...” Nayuta quietly ruffled Ren's hair. “I'm glad you like it.”

“Mn! Do you…” Ren seemed to get a little shy. “Do you like yours?”

“...Yeah. I like it a lot...Thanks.”

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before carefully putting their gifts to the side and immediately pulling each other into a heated kiss afterwards, almost bumping into the wall.

“Nayuta-kun?” Ren spoke softly as they parted. “Can I...um...I want to take care of you today, if that's fine?”

“...” Nayuta paused at that, “You want to?”

“Yeah, if that's...if you're okay with that.” Ren flushed and Nayuta's mouth twitched into a soft smile.

“I'm not gonna stop you.”

If he woke up sore the next morning that wasn't anyone's business aside from theirs...maybe he needed a few painkillers actually.

“Nayuta-kun...did I...go a little too hard?”

“...” Nayuta covered his face, not wanting to worry Ren. “I'm a little sore but that's fine.” His body wasn't used to being on the _receiving_ end so that might've contributed to this.

“Wah...I can cook-”

“No.”

“Ue…”

“Don't worry about it too much. It was…” Hetrailed off, before slowly continuing. “It wasn't bad. It was good.” Nayuta grumbled and pulled Ren into his arms. “...Now stop worrying.”

“...okay!” Ren buried his face into Nayuta's chest and they stayed like that for a while.

The silence was comfortable and nice- the only sounds in his apartment being their steady breathing. Then, Nayuta eventually looked at Ren. “...Hey, Ren.”

“Hm?”

“Do I…” He trailed off before clenching his fist and continuing. “How do I look at you?” Nayuta remembered Touma’s words about saying Nayuta looked at Ren the same way he looked at his wife. Was it really...did he really look at Ren like that?

“Mmm...the way Nayuta-kun looks at me is varied I think. But! Most of the time Nayuta-kun looks at me like…” Ren vaguely gestured, before his voice softened. “Like there’s nothing else more important than me.”

Upon hearing his words, Nayuta flushed. “R...Really?”

“Mn.” Ren gently stroked Nayuta’s hair. “I can tell that Nayuta-kun loves me a lot, that’s why you don’t have to worry about expressing your love verbally. Nayuta-kun is already very expressive.”

“...I see.” Nayuta allowed himself to smile softly and relax more into Ren’s hold as the other started to play with his hair. “...Hey, Ren?”

“Yeah?”

“...” He forced himself to look at Ren’s eyes directly and softly spoke in the steadiest voice he could. “I love you.”

“!” Ren had a wide smile on his face. “I love you too, Nayuta-kun!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic! This one was super fun to write and I ended up laughing a lot while writing this! It was very enjoyable! Also, thank you for reading :D


End file.
